


At the Start

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2020, burgeoning BDSM, dom!Fitz, sub!jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: She couldn’t say how this aspect of their relationship took hold.It was unusual for her. Jemma usually remembered everything with such clarity and precision that Fitz used to joke she’d make a computer jealous. That was true enough, but when it came to this very important, central theme in her relationship with Fitz, she couldn’t remember the details.She had no exact idea of how Fitz had become her Dom.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	At the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Kinktober prompt: first time
> 
> I decided to move away from the Academy AU first time and put a twist on it.

She couldn’t say how this aspect of their relationship took hold. 

It was unusual for her. Jemma usually remembered everything with such clarity and precision that Fitz used to joke she’d make a computer jealous. That was true enough, but when it came to this very important, central theme in her relationship with Fitz, she couldn’t remember the details. 

She had no exact idea of how Fitz had become her Dom. 

In a lot of ways, it felt so natural that she understood why she hadn’t noticed the shift in their relationship. Even when they’d been younger at the Academy, he’d been the only one she’d listen to when he really insisted on something. She fought him then in an attempt to keep her pride intact, but she always came around to what he was saying. Fitz was the reason she hadn’t skipped as many meals as she might have back then, was the reason she’d put the books down and gotten a decent night’s sleep more often than not. Jemma had been thankful for it then, but it was only now that she realized what it actually was. 

It was the beginning of his more dominant nature taking care of her. 

Something in Fitz had recognized something in her - and in truth, Jemma thought she’d recognized him, too - and had stepped into a role he was meant to inhabit. 

It was all so obvious to her now that she felt foolish for not recognizing it sooner. Every time he’d snapped at a lab tech in that sharp tone that made her shiver, each time he insisted on doing something again and again until it was absolutely perfect, the soft words of praise when he enjoyed one of her presentations, all of it had been calling out a previously unrecognized part of herself. All of it had been in preparation for this. 

She watched him with wide hazel eyes as he settled in next to her, all of his bare skin pressed against hers as his arm gently draped over her waist. Jemma shivered and felt her nipples tighten in anticipation. Talking about letting Fitz be bossy in bed was very different than what it would be in practice, and she was positively buzzing to see what he’d do next. 

“Are y’ all right?” 

She nodded and pressed closer, turning her head slightly to nuzzle against his chest. 

“Yes, Fitz. I--” Jemma sighed and looked up at him. “I’m perfect.”

“Good. Now get comfortable for me.” 

His voice took on just a hint of the hard tone that made her tremble and Jemma felt her cunt grow slicker. Taking initiative, she bent her knee and let it fall to the side, opening herself to his touch. Her chance to be pleased with herself didn’t last long though. Fitz reached over and gently tugged her leg back into position as he made a soft tsking sound. 

“I didn’t ask y’ t’ do that, Jemma. I’m supposed t’ be in charge, right?” Bright blue eyes, made brighter with lust, bore into her own and caused her heart to skip a beat. “Last chance t’ back out, pet. Tell me if y’ want this, right now.”

The nickname hit her like a bolt of lightning. He’d never called her that before, and while part of Jemma wanted to rebel at something so blatantly possessive, she couldn’t deny its appeal, either. Or the fact that it had sent her desire ratcheting up another dozen levels, making her want to squirm. Something in his eyes kept her still though; she had the distinct impression that he’d be upset with her if she gave in to that urge. 

“I want this.”

“Want what?”

The way he growled the last syllable nearly made her moan, but she simply swallowed hard and nodded instead. 

“Use your words, pet. I want t’ hear y’.”

There was that moniker again, and in response Jemma found herself nodding again. She swallowed to clear her throat and added, “Yes, Fitz. I want this.”

She kept her eyes on his face as she spoke and watched his expression change the slightest bit. It became harder, somehow, and his gaze more intense. He was utterly captivating, and Jemma couldn’t keep her eyes off him, even when he finally let his hand slip between her thighs. He didn’t go right for her center, instead allowing his fingers to skim just along the tops of her thighs. The soft touches drove her wild and set her hips to winding in a slow rhythm, seeking more direct contact. 

Fitz just smirked at her, to devastating effect. 

“A few ground rules first.” Fitz leaned in to brush a kiss against her cheek, then nipped at her jaw. “No sound, no movin’. Break either o’ those, well…” He dragged a finger along her folds, stopping just long enough to tease her clit before dropping back down. “I’ll stop. If y’ do what I say, pet, I promise that you’ll come. Deal?”

Nearly out of her mind with want, Jemma barked her response. “Yes, Fitz, yes. Just, please--”

She never finished her request. He pressed two fingers inside her slick channel, curling them up at the perfect angle to brush over her g-spot, rendering her nearly senseless. She forgot herself for a split second and gasped before she managed to set her teeth in her lower lip and silence herself. The burst of fear that Fitz would stop only served to heighten her pleasure and she felt her entire body go taut as he sped up, thrusting his fingers into her even faster and adding a third. He kept her there for a long while, skillfully working her until she felt nothing but pure bliss, every nerve in her body screaming for release. 

Just when Jemma thought she might break, Fitz started speaking to her, each word perfectly designed to push her even further past her breaking point. 

“That’s it, baby girl. God, I wish y’ could feel how hot and wet y’ are.” The growl he let out when her cunt started to flutter around his fingers made her clamp down even harder. His fingers weren’t nearly as satisfying as his cock, but they were still damn good. “And all for me, isn’t it? Good girl, Jemma. Doin’ exactly as I say. Y’ deserve a reward, don’t y’?” He leaned in to whisper directly in her ear, “Let go, Jemma. Now. I want t’ feel y’. Almost as much as I want t’ hear y’.  _ Now _ .”

The command given, he wrapped his lips around one peaked nipple and hollowed his cheeks, his tongue flicking over it as he gave one last hard thrust of his fingers. The effect was instantaneous. Jemma came with a loud groan, her vision going black around the edges as her body broke apart. She could never remember coming this hard or this long before, and her body showed no sign of slowing down as Fitz kept his fingers moving, drawing her orgasm out even further. 

Eventually, Fitz did stop, leaning in to claim her mouth in a heated kiss as she sank into the mattress. She could feel the sexual frustration rolling off him in waves, but oddly enough he made no move to slip between her thighs like she’d hoped. Despite the mind-blowing orgasm, she still wanted more. Wanted  _ him _ .

Fitz apparently had other ideas in mind. 

“How’re y’ feelin’, pet?”

“Good,” she said, her voice breathier than she’d anticipated. “Very good.”

“None o’ that was… too far?”

She heard the uncertainty in his voice, his tone a sharp contrast to the confident one he’d had only a few minutes before. Jemma’s eyes fluttered open to meet his as she rushed to reassure him. 

“No, none. It was perfect, Fitz, really.”

He watched her for a beat, those gorgeous blue eyes raking down her body and back up before asking, “So perfect you’d be ready for more?”

Jemma felt her eyes go wide in excitement and she nodded, her head bobbing up and down rapidly as she licked her lips. “Always. Always ready for more. For you.”

He smiled at that and claimed another kiss before slipping between her knees. Jemma gasped when she felt his cock brush against her sodden sex, the head nudging perfectly against her clit as he set himself in place. 

“You’re perfect, pet. Now, this time,” he thrust forward slowly, “I want t’ hear y’. Be loud for me, pet. Can y’ do that?”

Jemma’s only answer was to wrap her arms around his shoulders and moan her pleasure for him to hear, more than happy to do as she was bid as he stretched her deliciously. 

She still couldn’t say how they’d arrived here, but she was damn glad they had. 


End file.
